One Morning on Argo
by Argyle.S
Summary: Kara wakes up alone in bed and goes looking for her wife. Kara/Nia


Based on the Tumblr Prompt: Can we have Kara and Nia being soft and domestic either with their kids or just themselves? I really need some fluff with all the angst the show's been throwing at us (gotta love the Dreamer reveal tho)

* * *

For just a moment, when she woke up, Kara didn't quite know where she was. Her brain quickly cycled though everywhere she'd ever expected to wake up. Her bedroom on Krypton, the bedroom she'd shared with Alex in Midvale, the tiny little studio a block from campus that Eliza had rented for her while she was in college, her loft in Hammersmith Tower, the medical bay at the DEO, Nia's bedroom in her old apartment, her suite in the Fortress, her bedroom in Alura's townhouse on Argo, and the four-bedroom Penthouse on top of Waverly North that Cat had given Kara and Nia as a wedding present. Any of those, she would recognize in an instant, but this wasn't one of them. That alone wouldn't have been cause for concern, but Nia wasn't there, and that was always cause for concern.

She reached over, feeling a touch of relief when she felt the residual body heat coming from Nia's side of the bed, and it came back to her, filtering through the grogginess she never felt under the light of a yellow sun, and the slight edge of a hangover she wouldn't even have gotten, had her powers been intact. This was their bedroom in their house on Argo.

A smile crept across her face.

Their house on Argo. It still seemed like a miracle to be here. One marred only by the absence of her wife.

Kara got up and pulled on a robe before she headed out into the welcoming room. She wasn't really surprised to find Nia wasn't there, either. The welcoming room was, after all, the welcoming room, and served little purpose if they didn't have guests, but the smell that caught her nose told her exactly where she would find Nia, so she padded over to the kitchen. Sure enough, she found Nia watching as one of the attendants flipped dusylgiv flour pancakes while other was making twellian syrup.

She stepped up behind Nia, and slipped her arms around her, laying one hand on top of the other, and resting them both on Nia's stomach as she pressed against her, dropping a soft kiss on her shoulder. Nia let out a contented moan and leaned back against Kara.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," Nia said.

"The attendants could have brought it," Kara said.

"But then *I* wouldn't be bringing it to you," Nia said as she covered Kara's hands with her own.

Kara pressed a kiss to Nia's temple. "I'd rather have you in bed with me," Kara said.

"Maybe I just wanted to woo my wife a little," Nia said.

Kara chuckled and pressed a kiss to Nia's cheek. "Any particular reason?"

Nia turned around in the circle of Kara's arms to face her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, looking into her eyes.

"I just thought, if we were going to make a baby later today, it wouldn't hurt to set the mood," Nia said.

Kara laughed, and it wasn't just a chuckle this time, it was a deep, full body laugh, and it wasn't quite over when she leaned down and kissed Nia.

"You know it's just a blood draw, right?" Kara asked. "A little pin prick in the tip of a finger to get a blood sample."

"Kara, love, if you think that on today, of all days, you aren't going to ravish your wife like it's your wedding night, I might just have to reconsider this whole marriage, old age, and lots of little half-Kryptonian babies thing."

"Oh, no," Kara said. "There will definitely be ravishing, love. Just not in the genesis chamber. Unless you want half the city to see what I'm going to do to you."

"I think I'll pass on the PDA, but take an extra ravishing when we get back," Nia said.

"Well, Lady Nia of the House of El, I think I can arrange that," Kara said.

"Good," Nia said. "Because I hear once the baby gets here, we'll be pretty busy," Nia said.

"Well, the good news is, Kryptonian buns have to stay in the oven for an entire year," Kara said.

"So, you're saying we have a little bit of time?" Nia said.

Kara leaned down and kissed Nia, squeezing her tighter than she would ever have dared back on Earth, reveling in the feel of being able to hug her wife as hard as she wanted. She felt Nia's fingers thread through her hair and moaned softly at the feel of Nia's nails scraping over her scalp. The kiss went on longer than Kara had planned, but when it ended, she was sure it hadn't gone on long enough.

"I'm saying, we've got all the time in the world," Kara said.

Nia smiled up at her. "Take me to bed," she whispered in a husky voice."

"What about breakfast?"

"You're right," Nia said. "The attendants can bring it."

Kara reached down and scooped Nia up into her arms. It wasn't quite as effortless as it would have been if she had her powers, but it was worth the effort to see the smile on Nia's face as she carried her towards the bedroom.

"You ready to be a dad?" Nia asked.

"Why am I the dad?" Kara asked.

"Because I am the pretty one," Nia said.

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Kara asked, with a teasing pout.

"I do," Nia said, softly kissing away the pout, before leaning up to Kara's ear. "I just think you'll be prettier on your back, screaming my name."

"Did I mention I love you?"

"A time or two," Nia said, "but don't let that stop you from saying it again."

"I love you," Kara said.

"I love you too."


End file.
